El sueño donde nos conocimos
by merid1ana
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde la ultima batalla de las sailors, la pequeña dama ya se había convertido en toda una adolescente y pronto oficialmente seria la princesa de Tokio de cristal, chibi usa, ahora tenía 14 años y era idéntica a su madre cuando tenía su edad, lo único que las diferenciaba era la rosa cabellera de la pequeña dama y su excelente desempeño escolar, aun asi, era


El sueño en donde nos conocimos

Cáp. 1

En mis recuerdos

_Sueño con alguien _

_Que mire las estrellas a mi lado_

_Mientras nos embarga el silencio_

_Y la quietud_

_Sueño con bailar bajo la lluvia_

_Con la persona a quien espero_

_Sueño, encontrar a ese alguien _

_En cuyos ojos lo único que se reflejen sean los míos_

_Han paso ya varios años desde la ultima batalla de las sailors, la pequeña dama ya se había convertido en toda una adolescente y pronto oficialmente seria la princesa de Tokio de cristal, chibi usa, ahora tenía 14 años y era idéntica a su madre cuando tenía su edad, lo único que las diferenciaba era la rosa cabellera de la pequeña dama y su excelente desempeño escolar, aun asi, era tan soñadora como su madre en ese entonces; ahora bien nuestra historia se centra en el cambio de la princesa y el por que tiene catorce años y como logro crecer, todo inicia asi:_

La pequeña dama se encontraba durmiendo en su alcoba, muy apaciblemente, pero algo ocurría en sus sueños es cuchaba como una voz la llamaba, "pequeña dama, pequeña dama", repetía sin cesar aquella voz que le parecía tan familiar, pero no reconocía quien era, la joven siguió navegando en sus sueños y llego aun lago rodeado de arboles y cristales, era un sitio muy bello, y ella tenia la impresión de haber estado ahí antes, vio dos silueta, se acerco un poco mas para ver quienes era; en el centro del lago, estaba una niña de coletas roas y un hermoso Pegaso, la niña estaba dándole la espalda a ella, "quienes son" pensó para si misma y como si el corcel escuchara sus pensamientos clavo su mirada ambar sobre ella y justo cuando pensó que escucharía una respuesta la voz de su madre la despertó

-pequeña dama, pequeña dama, despierta- se escucha una dulce voz

La chica entre abrió los ojos y susurro aun medio dormida - ah, que…¿ que hora es?

_La neoreina serenity no pudo evitar reírse "_me recuerdas mucho a mi, mi querida hija_"_

La chica al recordar la fama de dormilona que tenia su madre en su juventud no puedo evitar alarmarse pensando que llegaría tarde a la escuela - madre, lo siento me quede dormida- dijo mientras daba un salto de su cama y corría desesperadamente a cambiarse

Mientras la reina observaba como su hija se apresuraba le sonrió y le dijo - sí, es muy raro que lo hagas, lo mas seguro es que estuvieses soñando algo hermoso y por eso no querías despertar, no te presiones aun estas a tiempo para desayunar-

La futura princesa de Tokio de cristal asintió con su cabeza y cuando su madre la dejo sola se quedo pensativa, _ quien seria ese Pegaso y porque le causo tanta nostalgia y quien era la niña que estaba con él. _ Pero decidió dejarlo por ese momento para terminar de prepararse para ir a la escuela

Ya en el comedor del palacio los reyes esperaban a su hija, ya que al tener muchos compromisos casi no la veían, así que acordaron que al menos desayunarían siempre juntos -buenos días chibi usa- dijo el rey Endymion a su hija desde la cabeza del gran comedor - buenos días padre respondió ella mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-Hija, falta unas cuantas semanas para tu cumpleaños, dime ¿has pensado como te gustaría celebrarlo?- pregunto la Neoreina Serenity mientras comía alegremente unos panqueques

- umm, pues la verdad aun no lo se, pero me gustaría que ustedes y las chicas estuviesen conmigo-

- me parece bien, tal vez a tu madre y a tus tías se les ocurra como celebrar- intervino el rey

- sí, le llamare a lita para qué me sugiera que preparar, a amy, a rei y claro mina estará encantada- contesto la reina muy emocionada

El rey observaba a su esposa y veía como pese, a lo largo de estos años ella no había perdido esa luz y calidez que siempre fue característica en ella, aun se comprobaba como cuando eran más jóvenes y disfrutaba en cada momento a compañía de sus seres amados, antes de que las responsabilidades del reino la ocuparan tanto.

Mientras tanto una pequeña dama muy alarmada miraba su reloj - por dios, me tengo que ir nos vemos más tarde, mamá cuando vuelva seguiremos charlando-

- está bien, ve con cuidado, y pequeña dama, necesito hablar contigo así que espérame-

-Si madre, nos vemos-

Mientras los reyes veían como si hija se marchaba, Endymión le pregunto a Serenity

- ¿aún no le has dicho verdad?-

- lo hare esta misma noche, por eso le solicite que espere por mi, espero y la noticia le guste-

-vas a ver que si, no te preocupes-

_Mientras tanto la susodicha iba camino ala escuela cuando una voz muy conocida la llamo_

- buenos días princesa serenity – dijo una chica de cabello corto y negro

- ah hotaru, buenos días- respondió la peli rosa mientras se detenia a saludar a si mejor amiga

-ya te he dicho que me digas chibi usa- dijo un poco molesta -las otras sailor llaman a mi madre por su nombre ¿y sabes por qué?

- porque son buenas amigas- respondió la joven con una sonrisa

- y tú y yo ¿no lo somos?

- bueno, sí, pero-

- pero nada, si eres mi amiga es mejor que te dejes de formalidades, además aun no soy princesa

- está bien, además solo te hacia una broma- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

- qué mala eres- dijo con una sonrisa - ya me tengo que ir o llegare tarde, por cierto espero y no te olvides de mi cumpleaños, mamá planea celebrarlo con todas ustedes, así que espero y no faltes-

- no te preocupes ahí estaré-

- bueno me voy, nos vemos más tarde-

- está bien-

Mientras la pequeña dama se alejaba, su mejor amiga no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta ya que sintió una extraña presencia alrededor de la futura princesa de Tokio de cristal. A lo lejos una sombra contemplaba a la pequeña dama, mientras se decía para si_- _muy pronto estaremos juntos mi querida princesa_-_

Chibi usa asistía a una escuela secundaria cerca del palacio y ahí estudiaba junto a otros chicos, esto con el fin de que la familia real no perdiera contacto con su pueblo, y al ser ella la heredera de la corona era parte de su preparación llevar una vida lo más común que se pudiera, aun así pese a ser de la realeza, tenia muchas amigas, y entre ellas estaban tres chicas, momo, karin y misato, se habían conocido desde el jardín de niños y desde entonces conservaban una sólida amistad

- uff, por poco y no llego- dijo chibi usa sentándose en su pupitre con gran cansancio

-buenos días futura princesa, ¿como amaneció su alteza hoy?- saludo alegremente momo quien tenia su pupitre a lado de chibi usa

- momo!, ¿tu también ?, ya les dicho que no me digan así, aquí soy una chica común y corriente-

- jajajaja, ya lo se pero es tan lindo ver tu cara de enojo-

-ya verás- dijo la peli rosa mientras intentaba atrapar a momo, pero fueron interrumpidas por Misato

-chibi usa, momo, vengan y miren esto-

-¿que es?- respondió Momo mientras escapaba de su amiga

-es una foto del novio de karin-

- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!- dijeron las chicas al unísono

-¿es en serio karin?, ¿puedo verla?- pregunto chibi usa un poco mas repuesta de la impresión

-si aquí tienes- dijo la jovencita toda sonrojada

- wow es muy guapo t felicito karin-

- gra..gracias chibi usa-

-no puede ser, karin que es la mas tímida de nosotras ya tiene novio, que envidia- interrumpió Momo quien se acercaba a observar la fotografía

- ¡momo!- exclamaron Chibi usa y Misato

- solo era una bromita-

Se escuchan las risas de todas mientras sonaba la alarma del inicio de la primera clase.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, los reyes estaban inmersos en los asuntos del reino, sin embargo otro tema tenia pensativa al rey Endymion, su esposa lo miro fijamente y un tanto preocupada no pudo evitar preguntarle que le ocurría

-Endymion, ¿sucede algo?-

- no es nada grave es solo que creo que deberías decirle aquello a nuestra hija-

- si, hoy mismo le diré ya te lo habia dicho- contestaba la reina mientras leía unos papeles

- no me refería a eso, si no a aquello que le hemos estado ocultando, desde hace ya varios años

-se a que te refieres, se que el vendrá pronto y temo no ser capaz de decirle a nuestra hija la verdad-

-será mejor que le digamos todo antes de que algo malo pase, y después no sepamos que hacer-

-pero y si no nos perdona el haberle guardado ese secreto-

-no te preocupes, nuestra hija es una niña muy madura, además tiene un gran corazón-

-si espero que cuando llegue el momento ella lo sepa y nos perdone-

Mientras tanto en la escuela, ya era la hora del descanso y las jóvenes se habian ido a tomar sus respectivos almuerzos bajo un gran árbol el cual estaba cerca de su aula

-que hambre tengo- decía Momo mientras se tocaba el estomago

-si, yo también- la secundo chibi usa

-dios, olvide mi almuerzo, con las pisas lo mas seguro es que lo halla dejado en la mesa- decía karin mientras revisaba en sus cosas

-no te preocupes te daré del mió, lita siempre me lo prepara y hay suficiente para las dos

-muchas gracias chibi usa-

Las chicas comenzaron a tomar sus respectivos almuerzo mientras charlaban Momo no pudo evitar preguntarle algo un tanto incomodo a Karin

-y dime karin, tu y tu novio ¿ya se dieron su primer beso?

-eh. Pues bu….bueno.. yo..yo-

-momo, ya déjala en paz, pobrecita- decía chibi usa mientras mordía distraídamente un oniguiri

-es verdad, no deberías preguntarle eso-

-lo siento, pero no se hagan que uestes igual quieren saber

La pequeña dama casi se atraganta al verse descubierta

-si tienes razón, pero no la forzaremos a que nos cuente-

-no, no se preocupen, ademas el y yo aun no-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE! NO LO CREO, AUN NO SE DAN SU PRIMER BESO!- grito momo lo que provoco que varios compañeros que se encontraban almorzando cerca de ellas voltearan a verlas

-momo no grites, ¿quieres que toda la escuela lo sepa?-

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes, no es el fin del mundo, ojala y cuando suceda sea algo especial- dijo Misato mientras le daba una palmadita en la espada a su amiga, la cual estaba sumamente sonrojada

-hablas como toda una experta, ¿no será que ya diste t primer beso?-

-no como creen, pero, si he soñado con ello, y se como me gustaría que fuese-

-si tienes razón, además el primer beso es algo que no olvidaras, además…

Mientras sus amigas hacían ese comentario, a chibi usa se le vino una imagen a la mente, veia a un apuesto joven de ojos color ambar acercarse lentamente y darle un beso, un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, por lo que como si fuera un acto reflejo no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos hacua sus labios, al sentir como si ese beso realmente hubiese sucedido

-chibi usa, chibi usa, PRINCESA SERENITY-

-ah, dime momo.

-estas como ida, te quedaste muy pensativa mientras hablamos, ¿no será?-

-¿Qué sucede momo?- dijeron las otras dos chicas

-no sera que estas enamorada y no nos has contado-

-creo que exageraste un poco, no crees- decía la joven peli rosa mientras tomaba otro oniguiri de su obento

-si es verdad, además de ser así, ya nos hubiésemos enterado- agregaba karin

-momo, tu si que tienes imaginación-

Después de quedarse un momento en silencio las 4 jovencitas estallaron en una risa alegre, mientras una profesora se les acercaba

-parecen que se la están pasando bien-

-madre!, que haces aquí, quiero decir ¿necesitaba algo profesora?-

Una mujer de cabellos cortos y color marrón claro les sonreía, era la profesora Moly, amiga de juvntud de la neoreina Serenity y profesora de la secundaria donde asistía chibi usa, además de ser la madre de karin

-pues dejaste el almuerzo y te lo traje, además tu padre te preparo sus famosos camarones-

-gracias madre-

-no te preocupes cariño, las dejo para que terminen su almuezo, tengo una reunión en la sala de maestros, chibi usa, salúdame a tu mamá- dijo la mujer mientras le dedicaba una calida sonrisa a la hija de su querida amiga

-si eso haré-

-se ve que la mamá de karin y la de chibi usa aun se llevan tan bien a pesar del tiempo- agregaba misato mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

-si ese verdad, (_se oye una campana), _es hora de volver a clases- decía una momo con lagrimas falsas en sus ojos

-ya no llores y vámonos- decía su pelirosa amiga mientras la jalaba del brazo

Mientras se alejaban, chibi usa no podía evitar pensar en esa imagen que minutos antes había parecido en su mente, y también que es lo que quería decirle su madre esa noche, pero de algo si estaba segura, las cosas ya no serian las mismas a partir de esa noche.

El resto del dia transcurrio tranquilamente, la pequeña dama, ya había hecho sus deberes y al caer la noche, esperaba a su madre, un sonido en la puerta llamo su atención.

-pequeña dama, ¿estas despierta?-

-si madre- dijo ella mientras corria a abrir la puerta

-chibi usa, quiero que me acompañes, a un lugar-

-esta bien madre-

La reina y su hija llegaron a un enorme salón el cual se encontraba muy al fondo del palacio, estaba fuertemente custodiado por una gran barrera la cual se abrió cuando la neoreina alzo su cetro

-madre ¿qué hacemos aquí?-

-ya muy pronto lo sabrás-

Las puertas se abrieron y una gran luz lleno todo el espacio, cuando se disipo la pequeña dama no podía creer lo que veía…

_Fin del capitulo_


End file.
